Efrain Cebolla
Efrain Cebolla is the son of White Onion from the Chilean fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Efraín Cebolla Age: 14 Parent's Story: White Onion Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Fiacre Prudhomme Secret Heart's Desire: To become a skilled chef instead of sitting around on an island. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing onions and chopping them up. Storybook Romance Status: I hope I can find a nice girlfriend. Coming from a sparsely populated island, I get kinda lonely. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Because I'm around onions much of the time, I tend to cry a lot. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. There's so much to do with food in here! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Because I'm so fat, I get bullied in here a lot. Best Friend Forever After: My fellow Chileans Heraclio Culebra and Pacifica Zorrilla. Character Appearance Efrain is of average height, with brown hair parted on the left and brown eyes. He wears a purple shirt with an onion pattern and yellow and purple striped shorts. On his head is a purple fedora decorated with an onion leaf. He is considerably overweight. Personality Efrain is a bit of a loner, and tends to spend a lot of time by himself. He loves food, and eats a lot, which is part of the reason why he is so heavy. He grew up on an island in southern Chile, near the southern limits of human settlement, so he's not used to being around lots of people. He has a tendency to tear up for no reason. Biography Hi! I'm Efrain Cebolla. I come from the Island of White Onions, located in the far south of Chile. I'll tell you my family's story. My mother was princess of her own little island, and would invite men over to spend the night. Whoever could turn towards her lovely face would be her husband. Whoever lost had to pay her. One day, a young man heard of her and wanted to win her over. He was told that White Onion would give men a drink to make them pass out. When he went to meet her, she gave him the drink at night, and he hid it under her cape. He faced her, and she decided to marry him. However, his godfather demanded a pound of flesh and took him away. White Onion disguised herself as a viceroy and went to bail out her husband. She ended up getting lots of money in the process. I live comfortably on the island. I have two brothers and a sister - I'm the baby of the family. I'm a bit relieved that my father's destiny is the one I'm taking instead of my mother's. Still, that doesn't change the fact that I find my parents' story to be really disturbing. I think I'd like something a bit more tame. I always felt Mom's tactics to get a husband were rather underhanded (no offense Mom!). Still, fairy tales weren't originally intended for children, so I guess I can see why. I've grown up on a small island in a nice, warm country house. There aren't many people living on the island besides my family, so things are quite lonely. We're quite close to the bottom of the world - it's like the cold winds of Antarctica are within reach of us. White onions grow in my parents' garden, and I love collecting them so I can cook with them. I'm a good cook - it's hard to get a cook around here, so sometimes I'll cook for my family. I love eating too - I eat a lot, which is why I'm very fat. (That, and the fact that I don't exercise.) I always enjoy cutting the onions, although they make me cry a lot. I get teased a lot for my weight, as well as my facial stubble. People tell me that I have a neckbeard under my chin. I admit, I've never been super worried about my appearance. I just like wearing what I like. I think avoiding my destiny is going to be a good thing. I don't want to be kidnapped by a disgruntled godfather and have him try to cut a pound of flesh out of me. Luckily I'm very heavy, so maybe it won't be a big loss. I hope things just work out well with as little pain as possible. Trivia *Efrain's surname means "onion" in Spanish. *Efrain has a pet Magellanic penguin named Chiquinquira. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Chilean Category:NibiruMul's OCs II